konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexei Barnes Alderp
is the hated landlord/governor of Axel. He is greedy, selfish, and the dictionary definition of corrupted noble. While he doesn't interact with the main party much during the series, he openly lust after Darkness and is secretly behind Kazuma's debts in the beginning of the series. His notoriety is so bad in Axel, that it even surpasses Kazuma's bad reputations among the female residents. Appearance & Personality Alderp is middle-aged, balding, fat, ugly, and hairy, with even more disgusting personality. He fits Darkness' descriptions of "ideal" marriage partner perfectly, aka scum of scums by normal standard. However, Darkness will never marry him (or will she?), because he is rotten to the core, and willing to sacrifice anyone for his selfish gains. Alderp's luck, perverseness, and cunning are equal to or possibly greater than Kazuma's own. In many ways, he is like the evil version of Kazuma, that does not care about his comrades or friends. Background & Plot Alderp is greedy and corrupted, but for some reasons, the government officials couldn't find any solid evidence of his wrongdoings. Dustiness family and Darkness relocated to Axel, because they were tasked to investigate and keep close eye on Alderp. It is obvious that Alderp lust after Darkness for her beauty and high nobility status, but he is also very cunning and knows he cannot get Darkness forcibly. While Alderp is only a human, he is a lurking danger and more evil than any of the Demon Generals. After the Beldia battle, the landlord of the town was supposed to take care of the repair cost using tax revenues. However, Alderp somehow managed to change the rules and have other people take the burdens. Most notably, Kazuma's party was burdened with 340 million Eris of repair cost. (Well, Aqua did single-handedly caused all the damages). During the Destroyer battle, Wiz's quick random teleport sent the coronatite to Alderp's mansion, and completely leveled his mansion. Unfortun... Erhmm... Fortunately, Alderp was hiding in the basement, so no one was injured. However, Alderp tried to spin the instance as an assassination attempt on public official, and hoped to have Kazuma killed. Later in the series, we found out Alderp is far more dangerous than he originally appeared. It will take all of Kazuma's wits, and some helps from an equally cunning arch devil to bring down Alderp. Relationships Kazuma They don't like each other for the obvious reasons. However, as the biggest and second biggest jackasses in the series, they actually understand each other quite well. Kazuma doesn't hold long grudges though, even against someone who tried to kill him. So they can at least put on civil appearances during their limited interactions. Darkness Alderp lusts after Darkness, but he views Darkness more as an object he really wants to own, and doesn't really love her. Later on, Alderp will try to use Darkness' protective nature toward her comrades against her. Darkness hates Alderp though and wishes to have nothing to do with him. Walther Walther is Alderp's handsome, competent, generous, and good-natured son. Walther is, of course, adopted. Although Walther disapproves of Alderp's ways, he is grateful toward Alderp. He even tried to persuade Alderp to be a better governor. He also does charity work to help Axel's citizens and possibly trying to improve Alderp's image however he can. On the other hand, Alderp views his adopted son as nothing more than a tool, a sacrificial pawn if needed. Max(Maxwell) A forgetful devil with no significance (or is he?) Trivia/Spoilers * Navigation Category:Male Category:Enemy Characters Category:Characters Category:Human